fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Clipens
Welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Welcome Clipens to ! Thank you for your edit to the Sting and Rogue page and joining our wiki community. There's a lot of things to do here, so I hope that you continue sharing your time with us by contributing to the wiki. *Take a look on our ' ' to see what other editors are working on as well as where you can help. *Before you start editing, please go over our wiki's local Policies and Guidelines. This is to give you a better understanding how we handle our articles as well as what behavior is expected from you. *If you want to find out more about the wiki, check out our Wiki Guide. *For any questions and inquires, leave a message to any of our Administrators' talk page. *If you want to have a job done or join in a community effort it improving the wiki, go check on our Guilds and Teams. *If you want to meet and greet fellow editors, you can go to ' '. Please let me know if you need anything from me. Just leave a message on my talk page and I will get to you as soon as possible! Cinnamon sugar (talk) 09:48, February 10, 2016 (UTC) First Article Violation This is your first article violation. If you didn't know, here in this wiki we have an Article Policy that you need to follow before editing a page in the wiki. There is also an Article Creation Guidelines that should be observed when it comes to creating a new article to the wiki. Failure to comply with the policies and guidelines will result to the removal of your edit or the blocking of your user account depending on the gravity of your actions. If you have any questions on our policies and guidelines, feel free to leave me a message. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 06:29, February 13, 2016 (UTC) I think you refer to "Mirajane VS Seilah" article. I followed the guideline about Rivals but the problem is there are other CANON types of relationships which this wiki can't ignore: * Dragon Slayer - Exceed *Blood-related *Admiration *Other Clipens (talk) 07:48, February 13, 2016 (UTC) You got the violation for the following reasons: *Adding unnecessary categories under articles. *Creating an article that is almost completely blank. Regarding the Mirajane VS Seilah page, it was deleted not because of the relationship but rather that there is no other information other than Mirajane's when the minimum requirements are: *Infoxbox completely filled with correct information. *Short description of the characters involved the article. *About section containing a brief description of the appearance and personality of the character. *History section containing a summary of the character's past. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 10:46, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Image Violation 10:47, February 14, 2016 (UTC)}} Re:Family As of the moment, I don't have the time to make the template, guidelines, and layout for family members, so it is best for you to make use of the friends template as of the moment. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 12:00, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Re:About Guidelines This is to clarify the following points: Guidelines don't talk about Friendships (there are only Couples and Rivals) The guidelines do talk about friendship but most information is general, hence no need to expound on it. Guidelines don't talk about Canon Name in the manga (Sky sisters, Twin dragons etc) The guidelines have specific way on how an article should be named. This is to ensure order in all pages. :Friends :The title should just be the name of the two characters. :Example: Character A and Character B In regards to the specific names like Sky sisters, Twin dragons etc, it is better off in the brief description section and not the title. Guidelines don't talk about some races (Dragons, Etherious or animals) ' We can add this in the infobox for the next update. '''Guidelines don't talk about unnamed characters (like Wakaba's wife) ' We have yet to encounter such thing but base from Fairy Tail Wiki, the name will be as is, Wakaba's Wife and the title page will be Wakaba X Wakaba's Wife. 'Guidelines don't talk about magic section (some characters interaction create a new magic or Unison Magic) ' This is not included in the layout and should not be added. Basic information is already in the infobox and it can be further expounded in the synopsis section when the event actual took place. '''How is named the year between Tartarus Arc and Avatar Arc? As per Fairy Tail Wiki, events starting from the separation of Fairy Tail up to its reunion is under the Avatar Arc after that up to now is under the Alvarez Empire Arc. Again, the pages were deleted because of lacking information. The Yajima X Ooba is completely empty while the Mirajane VS Seilah page only had information on Mirajane when both characters' information is the minimum requirement. You can recreate the page when it follows all the minimum requirements. You can make use of your previous work, the Marin X Brandish page, as your reference. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 09:13, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Re:Heartfilia As you requested, I did not delete the page but I did remove the Nashi part since that is in fact fanon and have no evidence to prove that character's future existence. I, also, removed the Capricorn part since he is only affiliated with them and not an actual member. In regards to the synopsis section, I suggest you remove the parts which only involved one member or have no great impact to their family dynamic such as Lucy joining Fairy Tail or Lucy obtaining Virgo's key. There is no point for it. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 13:22, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Alberona Family Sorry to say but I have to make the Alberona Family page a candidate for deletion mainly for the reason that their last names are all different. The page name is Alberona Family but Cana is the only Alberona while Gildarts' last name is Clive and Cornelia's last name is unknown. There is no proper way to name the page. I'm going to make my final decision by the end of the week. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 13:27, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Re:Lamia Scale Honesty, I don't see the point of the page. There is no purpose for it in the wiki and I would rather have this page be deleted, which I will do soon. This page shares a resemblance or will soon have a resemblance with Fairy Tail Wiki's Lamia Scale page. The summary, the history, the only difference is the relationship and synopsis section (even though the Fairy Tail Wiki has the Major Battles/Events section). The relationship section is tricky since not only are there more members in a Guild compared to Family, you also included their relationship with other major groups, such as other Guilds, which will involve more people. I only see more cons than pros in making this page. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 16:29, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Re:Questions If you didn't notice the GrayLu and Gray and Lucy are two different pages. One is in regards to their "romantic" relationship while the other is on their friendship. In regards to the obsession category, I'm not really a fan of that word. Obsession is kind of metal illness and if we can't find and appropriate word for it, it is best to leave it as it is for now. Gemini may two spirits, but they do not count as a pair. Making a Gemi and Mini page will be a direct copy of the Gemini page over Fairy Tail Wiki. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 03:48, March 19, 2016 (UTC) The unison raid page will be deleted as the page does not provide new information to users. The wiki provided more an accurate information regarding unison raid. For the obsession thing, infatuation or fixation or something like that. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 00:15, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Re:Help I've been seeing your edits over the past few days and I believe you've been editing using visual mode instead of source mode. Complex templates or template parameters, like the infoboxes, are better off being added using source mode due to the complicated wikitext involved. If that doesn't solve your problem, then message me again. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 14:15, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Ichiya and Nichiya I'm actually quite confused when you made the page since the format you used was for couples but the naming was used for friends. I think this more of a friendship page than a couples page. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 08:33, April 10, 2016 (UTC) New Pages This is to to inform you that I will be deleting your most recent page creations, the Mavis & Zera and Yuri and Mavis & Zera and Warrod pages. The infoboxes were design to house only two character. Unlike the Jet & Droy vs. Gajeel page, Jet and Droy both interact Gajeel together and never apart. You can almost treat them as one character. Zera, on the other hand, is only a figment of Mavis' imagination and has no interaction at all with Yuri and Warrod. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 13:31, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Hargeon Town I'm not sure what you are trying to say in this new page. It makes no sense so I have decided to delete for the same reason as the Lamia Scale page you created before. It has no point and no purpose. Please refrain yourself from creating new pages such as this. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 12:59, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Second Article Violation This is your second article violation. You have continued to violate our Article Policy as well as our Article Creation Guidelines by repetitive creation of unnecessary articles in the wiki. If you have any questions on our policies and guidelines, feel free to leave me a message. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 16:41, August 28, 2016 (UTC)